<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of All the Colors (I fell in love with you) by moonsgf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395311">Of All the Colors (I fell in love with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsgf/pseuds/moonsgf'>moonsgf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight johnny lmao v brief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsgf/pseuds/moonsgf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments you fell in love with Jung Jaehyun represented by the colors of the rainbow. (ALSO POSTED ON MY TUMBLR https://loveau.tumblr.com)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>red - you had taken me out for spaghetti on our third date. you told me you really liked me and looked fearless even though the marinara sauce stained your white shirt and you didn’t know. your ears were just as red if i squinted, but my face was redder so i can’t say much.</em>
  </strong>
  
</p><p>“Are you okay?” It was a simple question, but Jaehyun treated it like it was a matter of life or death. He chuckled lightly and continued to push his food around the plate. You kept your eyes on his hands. They had the tendency to drift from his food to his face. He hadn’t eaten since getting his food, and you were almost a third done with your meal.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he said. He hoped you didn’t catch the way his hand shook when holding the fork. To be honest, you completely intimidated him. Intimidated him enough so that asking you out on another date make him feel like he was about to combust. Yet the feeling was so, <em>so</em> addicting and he just had to feel that way again. He finally lifted his fork up to eat some of his food. His nerves were so strong that he didn’t notice the bit that slipped off his fork and onto his chest. His crisp white dress shirt that he wore to the dinner with you was clearly stained. You couldn’t comment due to him speaking up again. “Listen, I’m sorry I’m acting this way.”</p><p>You quelled the thousands of thoughts rushing in your head and waited for him to continue. When he didn’t you decided to speak in his stead and gauge his reaction. “It’s no big deal. I was just concerned to see you acting so different than before.” It was true. Jaehyun had not been this silent or fidgety since you had first gone out. He’d been very charming and all smiles the entire two weeks of talking and meeting up. Now? You were beginning to wonder whether or not he was actually interested in you, even though <em>he</em> was the one who asked to out for a nice dinner. You wondered if the past two dates and constant chattering and texting were all a fluke. This wouldn’t have been the first time you were strung along like this, and Jaehyun was showing all the same signs as the others. He avoided your questions or questioning glances. When you tried to initiate some flirtatious skin contact, he practically jumped away. You liked him… a lot. You could only hope that he wasn’t going to suggest you just stay as friends and he was trying to be nice about it. Which would then lead to both of you ghosting each other…</p><p>Jaehyun cleared his throat and you stopped twirling your fork in the air. There wasn’t any spaghetti collected on it, but you hadn’t realized since his nerves were getting to you as well. “I just… I think…” He hummed as he collected his thoughts. Your heart was dropping to your stomach and you no longer wanted your spaghetti. You wished he just delivered it cold to you instead of beating around the bush. “I just wanted to say that I’ve been enjoying my time with you.”</p><p>You couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a little huff. “But…?” Jaehyun blinked quickly and stared back into your awaiting eyes in shock. He caught on quickly as to what you were trying to pull out from him. Or, rather, what you thought he was trying to hide.</p><p>“I didn’t mean—It’s not—Look, what I’m trying to say is…” Jaehyun took a deep breath to steady himself. He wouldn’t mess up now. The confident gleam in his eyes took you completely off guard. It was so different than the timid glances from before. “I really, really like you.”</p><p>These words you were not expecting. His intense gaze made your face turn red. You had your fair share of dating and love, but Jaehyun’s words made you feel like it was your first crush… your first love. Maybe it was his earnest stare, or his blunt words, or maybe you were just flushed from being proved wrong. Perhaps a combination of all three. He didn’t wait for you to respond and continued going on.</p><p>“I want to continue doing this, seeing you. I really like you and am interested in dating you. If you’re also on the same page, we’ll take it from there.” Jaehyun patiently waited and took another bite of his food to make sure he wouldn’t shake in front of you. By leaning his head closer to the plate, you were able to see the redness of his ears… but you yourself were too focused on processing his words to notice. His sudden confession was the last thing you were expecting that night, that’s for sure. You reached over and grabbed his free hand and his smiled at you, false confidence on display for the sake of saving face. You didn’t even need to think about your response after seeing the hope in his eyes and dimples by his cheeks.</p><p>“I like you, too. A lot. Where do we go now?” The warmth never left your face as you said this, and you quickly jerked your hand back to fiddle with your hair after Jaehyun’s smile somehow got even brighter. He quietly exhaled in relief. The redness in your face remained the rest of the night, but it lacked the anxious pounding in your ears. His jitters remained, but they stemmed from his excitement rather than anxiousness. In his happy state he didn’t even notice that he spilled more sauce on the cuffs of his shirt. And he surely wouldn’t have noticed the spilled wine on your dress from when you couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>He hid a shy smile from behind his food. “Happy day one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. orange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>orange - three weeks after we officially started dating, we went to get ice cream and you chose the orange sherbet, which i teased you about. the cashier asked if we were together. when saying yes, you slipped up and called me your wife on accident. i thought it was cute. they meant if we were paying together.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The weekend was hot, which inspired the impromptu visit to the ice cream parlor. You and Jaehyun were supposed to be going on a double date with one of his friends and his girlfriend. It was kind of a big step in terms of how early in the relationship it would be to hang out with his friends, especially with a best friend. Jaehyun argued that he hadn’t met Johnny’s girlfriend and that he was a relaxed character, so it would be fine. You knew deep down he also wanted to officially call you his <em>girlfriend</em> to others. You wanted to hear it, too.</p>
<p>The AC was a welcome hit to your sweaty skin and Jaehyun squeezed your hand as the both of you paused after entering. Both of you sighed in relief and smiled politely at the cashiers who welcomed you in.</p>
<p>You breathed happily and gestured into the parlor. “Where to first, good sir?”</p>
<p>Jaehyun let out a small laugh and merrily led you towards the counter. His arm swings your interlocked hands and he takes the moment your hands come back to intertwine your fingers. You couldn’t stop the smile easily gracing your features even if you wanted.</p>
<p>You’re the first to order when someone comes by to help the two of you. A scoop of vanilla with another one of mint chocolate chip. Jaehyun scrunched his nose when you order and clasped his hands behind his back. He smiled cheekily and you rolled your eyes when he leaned forward. His face was mischievously close to yours and his warmth radiated easily. A slight blush rose up your cheeks as his sly chuckles caused him to breathe coolly on your neck.</p>
<p>“Don’t say anything, Jae. I actually like this flavor.” You mimicked his scrunched nose. “It’s an acquired taste.”</p>
<p>He stuck his tongue out at you and was helped to his own cup. You began to take your wallet out while he was ordering. Jaehyun easily saw this out of the corner of his eyes and paused halfway through his sentence to fumble for his own wallet.</p>
<p>“Here, I-“</p>
<p>“I got it.” He doesn’t even have room to protest as you repeat the words to the cashier in front of you. This caused Jaehyun to move even faster, not wanting you to cover both of your ice creams.</p>
<p>“No! No, <em>I</em> got it.” Jaehyun was still in the process of getting his wallet open until your hand closed his wallet and keeping it in his hand. He stopped in his tracks and gave you a firm glare. “I said I got it.” He was challenging you to back down. But the smirk on your face made him think twice about trying to convince you.</p>
<p>The cashier turned towards you once Jaehyun lowered his hand and stuffed his wallet back in his pocket with an annoyed sigh. “You got it?”</p>
<p>“I got it.” They smiled and start ringing you up. There was an amused smile plastered on their face.</p>
<p>“Are you together?” Hearing that, Jaehyun jumped up and was no longer bugged by your insistence.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Me and my wife have been together for almost a month now.” You couldn’t even mask your shock at Jaehyun’s slip up. However, he hadn’t even noticed it. He was too excited to be mentioning that you two were together to realize, and too excited to word it correctly. The word rang in your head multiple times and caused your heart to pound. You’d been excited to be introduced as his girlfriend, but his wife? Even with how young your relationship was… let’s just say it didn’t sound too bad.</p>
<p>“I meant if you were paying together.” Jaehyun only nodded, still not processing what happened. The cashier eyed the both of you knowingly and rang up your cups. You took care of paying smoothly and off you went to meet up with Jaehyun’s friends. He hummed happily to a tune he had heard on the radio on the drive to town. The slip up seemed to be the last thing on his mind, and you knew you had to bring it up in the presence of his friends to tease him. For now, you’d let him remain blissfully unaware of his fate.</p>
<p>“Orange sherbet?” Jaehyun looked at his ice cream and back to you, confused. He raised an eyebrow to mirror yours.</p>
<p>“What about it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, nothing.” You sang. “I just didn’t think anyone ate that besides my grandpa and my crazy aunt.” He scoffed and you only giggled at him.</p>
<p>“It’s an acquired taste.” He mimicked your words and you rolled your eyes in a silly way. Jaehyun gazed at you with such a fondness you’d melt on the spot along with your ice cream. But you never noticed as you were too distracted with eating.</p>
<p>“Happy?” He asked. His fond gaze was warmer than the sun, as it always would be. You only nodded at him and stole a bite of his ice cream. It wasn’t much of a steal as he had made it easier to access by moving it closer to you when you made the motion to eat it. It tasted citrusy and sweet. You kissed his lips next, something that was also an easy task as Jaehyun eagerly leaned into it and met you halfway. You hummed and licked your lips.</p>
<p>“With you? Very.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. yellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>yellow - we move in together after six months and decide we might want to paint the walls. i suggest the kitchen should be white, you want the bedroom to be grey. we make a good compromise painting yellow sunflowers along the bottom of the hallway to make it easy and fun. we did not get into a paint fight.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“I’m just saying, we spend a lot of time in the kitchen together. It’d be nice not to have to look at the tacky seafoam green all the time.”</p><p>“And <em>I’m</em> saying with how long we spend in the bedroom…” Jaehyun’s voice trailed off as he swung behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.</p><p>“Jaehyun!” You whispered sternly through gritted teeth. You had uttered the two syllables of his name harshly and yet he still payed you no mind. He began to sway with you in his arms and nuzzled his face into your neck. “We are in public.”</p><p>“What?” He drawled lazily into your ear. He kissed up your neck to your ear and just when you started to become putty in his hands he twirled away and looked at the countless paint swatches on the wall. The smug look on his face did nothing to calm the erratic beating of your heart. “I was just referring to…”</p><p>You gave him the side eye and picked out another color. “Referring to…?”</p><p>“How long we spend in bed-“</p><p>“I dare you to finish that sentence, Jung.”</p><p>“-Watching movies!” He played an innocent type of act with you and you playfully swat his arm. The goofy smile on his face remained even as he gave you a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “We spend a lot of time in bed watching movies that make you laugh and scream and cry and ignore lil’ ol’ me because you want to cuddle a popcorn bowl instead of the boyfriend you moved in with just to cuddle everyday.”</p><p>“That’s because if you hold it the popcorn will go flying. You can never sit still and jump more than I do during horror movies.” Jaehyun wanted to rebut until he picked out another grey swatch. It was almost identical to the grey one he picked out earlier except it was slightly lighter. You had to hold the two colors up to each other to be sure.</p><p>“How about this one? I think it’ll go good with the sheets and the curtains.”</p><p>“Jae, the sheets and curtains don’t even match.” He shrugged and pouted when you motioned for him to put it back.</p><p>“The color matches both of them separately though.” Jaehyun went back to perusing the endless sea of greys while you looked at the variants at white. It surprised you at how many there were, but at least it allowed you to stick close to Jaehyun as the whites blended into the greys. The both of you had stayed connected by your pinkies. It was kind of cheesy and silly, but it was the most convenient way for one of you to get as far as possible to search for other possible paints without disconnecting. While you were looking at the potential of the browns and beiges, Jaehyun looked back at the cart.</p><p>Only when he let go of your hand, your pinky actually, did you notice why he was staring so long at the shopping cart. There were some items in there that you were planning on incorporating in your now shared living space. There were some towels, extra pillows, sheets, and even some random decor that you thought would look cute. Jaehyun picked up the little painting you had arbitrarily placed in the cart.</p><p>“Why is this $16.99?” It was a painting of a little flower field overlooking the sea. You didn’t even know where you were going to place it. You also weren’t sure why you had picked it out in the first place. Jaehyun scrunched his face as he looked it over again and then back to you. “And why does this have a strangely shaped mermaid?”</p><p>“Where?” He pointed to the mermaid on the beach that was definitely a little wonky shaped. “Oh. She looks like a blob head.” A little laugh erupted from Jaehyun and he cheekily eyed you again.</p><p>“Reminds me of someone in the mornings. Your bedhead makes you look more like Ursula’s legs from The Little Mermaid, though.”</p><p>“Shut up, Jae!” You hit his arm again, but you were laughing as well. You gave the painting another once over and pursed your lips. “Yeah, I dunno why I put that in there. I like the sunflowers in it, though. It makes the place look bright. It’s cute.”</p><p>Jaehyun held the painting out again and walked it over to some other colors. You merely watched him as he grabbed a couple swatches and started comparing the colors to the ones in the painting. When he was satisfied, he came back up to you and passed you the swatches to judge for yourself.</p><p>“Let’s paint the hallway instead!” You squinted at the painting and then gazed back up at his happy face. He looked very much like a young child with his smile.</p><p>“We’re not painting a whole mural of this thing.” Jaehyun grabbed your arms and shook you a little, laughing a little at your statement and then rubbing his nose on yours.</p><p>“No! Let’s paint the flowers along the hallway. It’ll be fun and make it look like we’re walking in the field of sunflowers.” The idea didn’t seem that bad. Picturing the hallway with flowers along the lower trim actually looked kind of cute and made a bland wall full of life. It’d also be more fun than figuring out where to put the painting and end up throwing it out or giving it away. “What do you say, baby?”</p><p>Mulling over the idea a little more, you found yourself unable to deny the little dimples and crinkles by his eyes. “Why not?” The little jump Jaehyun did entertained you and it seemed like he liked the painting way more than you did all of a sudden. “I can’t guarantee that it’ll look good, though.”</p><p>Jaehyun planted a happy kiss on your lips as he looked at the swatches again. “I mean, I took an art class before.” He looked at your unbelieving face. “…In high school. But I passed with an A!” Your hands on your hips made him sigh. “An A-… it was a solid 90, almost a B+.”</p><p>Instead of replying you laughed and placed your hand in his again. He lifted your hands up to place a content kiss on the back of yours and placed the painting on a random shelf. Jaehyun was absolutely giddy to get to paint with you and make your home… a home. Even though some of the flowers were more weirdly shaped than others, you made do as some of the yellow sunflowers had heart petals instead. A lot of references also made it easier to design better looking sunflowers. By the time you had finished painting the wall, you had also begun painting each other and making a mess of each other’s clothes. Tied within the endless giggling and screaming were whispered ‘I love you’s as you held the other close only to run away after smearing yellow and green paint on each other’s faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>green - our one-year anniversary, i had just got in a dress i ordered online. they gave me a green dress instead of the blue one i ordered, and i didn’t have anything to wear for the night. you brought out an old neon green tuxedo you had as a joke for your sophomore homecoming to match me. they didn’t match and it was two sizes too small, but you wore it out anyways. the colors didn’t match exactly, but we made it work.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>You were so frustrated you wanted to cry. Jaehyun would be getting back from work soon to pick you up for your one-year anniversary dinner and you were nowhere near ready. The dress you ordered from an online shopping site had just come in on time when you got home. Showering and doing a bit of chores that had to be done didn’t give you time to open up your package and try on the dress until it was pretty late, an hour until Jaehyun would be home. This was a mistake as your order was, in fact, a mistake.</p><p>Instead of a deep navy blue dress, a foresty green kind of dress sat mockingly in the box. You had quickly fumbled to get your receipts and order information to see who it was who screwed up. Another sigh left your lips as you ran your hand through your hair and angrily leered at the green dress. You had planned to match Jaehyun’s crisp blue suit that he had hanging by the bathroom for after his own shower. Sure, you had some other dresses, but you wanted to match with him for a special day. It also would have been nice to dress up for Jaehyun in something new. Had you figured this out earlier you would have been able to do some last-minute shopping for another dress.</p><p>In the midst of your anger and panic, you didn’t even notice the sound of Jaehyun coming back home until he called out to you. He had found you in the room and there was a dopey smile on his face as he poked his head through the door. “Hey, baby! I’m home and you weren’t there to greet me with my welcome back kisses.”</p><p>“Jae! I didn’t even notice you came home.” You jumped and Jaehyun’s grin quickly turned into a small frown. He became quickly concerned by the obvious irritated features on your face and lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up? What happened?” He neared you and you roughly grabbed the material of the dress and held it up.</p><p>“This! They gave me the wrong order.” Jaehyun gently took the balled-up dress from your hands and unfolded it. He then held it up to your form and made a thinking noise. When he told you it looked fine anyways you sighed but felt slightly calmer this time. The frustration was fading and instead it was being replaced with disappointment and guilt. “It was supposed to be blue. I wanted us to match.”</p><p>“Why not use that other blue dress you have? It’s a pretty blue. It’s looks good on you.”</p><p>“It’s a royal blue. It looks brighter than your suit.” The stoic face you got in response made you want to roll your eyes at your own silliness. “It’s fine. It’s dumb.” You sighed and Jaehyun watched you carefully. After thinking some more, Jaehyun opened up the closet. He began rummaging around and you felt guilty for making the anniversary problematic and somewhat depressing. “Your suit’s in the bathroom.”</p><p>“I know,” he said matter-of-factly. There was a box in his hands, and he brought it to the bed where your dress laid on top of. He opened it up and the sight of what rested inside pushed away all the doubts you had before. “Behold!”</p><p>“Jaehyun. What is that?” You were looking at a very, very bright looking tuxedo. It was a neon green tuxedo that looked like it belonged to a leprechaun who wanted to make a fashion statement by going against regulation green.</p><p>“I wore this to one of my homecomings on a dare.” He almost cringed thinking back on it and how bright the suit was. It definitely did not look like it would complement anybody. Jaehyun didn’t mind at all when he fiddled with it and looked at some misplaced sequins on the shoulders.</p><p>“Why do you still have that?” You gazed at his suit and the suit only stared right back at you. The neon was so bright that you were sure it would hurt your eyes if the lights were any brighter.</p><p>Jaehyun smiled proudly at you and his eagerness almost put more tears into your eyes. “I always had a feeling it would come into use. I guess I was right.”</p><p>“You’re seriously not going to wear that, are you?” Jaehyun looked at you like you were dumb. There was pure seriousness in his eyes that told you he was not joking and intended to do what you feared. He was going to wear it regardless of what you said or not. “Jae! It looks too small for you! Don’t embarrass yourself for me.”</p><p>There was a proud smirk on his face. He was going to be defiant and you knew this was one of the few moments that he would say no to your pleas. “I am going to wear it because we’re going to match.”</p><p>“What- Jaehyun, no!” He held the suit to himself to measure it. Like you said, it was too small. However, Jaehyun’s determination did not dwindle. “Besides… the dress I got is a darker green while you look like the Onceler from the Lorax trying to impress his little gremlin date.” Jaehyun chuckled and began collecting his stuff to quickly shower and then dress in that abomination.</p><p>“You don’t look like a gremlin, especially not in that color.” He grabbed the dress again and tossed it to you. “You’re going to look like a princess in that while I’m just a lowly peasant who could only <em>dream</em> of having you grace my presence.” He told you to put it on as he began to undress and collect his stuff to go shower.</p><p>“Jae, you don’t have to do this. It’s going to make you uncomfortable with all the people looking at you and with how tight it is. I’ll just wear one of the old black dresses I have. They’re not even the same shades of green.” Jaehyun stood shirtless in front of you and you tried not to let your resolve waver. He knew his effect on you like this. Of course. He did this on purpose because he knew he’d get his way.</p><p>“Nope. I am going to wear this suit and you’re going to wear that dress because we are going to match. We’re both green. Doesn’t matter what fancy type of green it is, we’re going to match because it’s our one-year anniversary.” His smirk slowly softened into an endearing smile. The insistence you knew came out of the love he had for you, and he was proving his love for you by doing this.</p><p>“Jaehyun,” you chided softly. You were giving in and you felt guilty for making him do that to himself. One look at your face made him quickly put the ghastly suit down and rushed towards you. He cupped your face and rested his forehead against yours. The silly smile on his face never faded as he comforted you and stroked your cheeks softly. “I love you so much, you know that? Even when you look like Shrek’s secret lover.”</p><p>He pecked your forehead and then moved to kiss every inch of your face. “I do know, but say it again. I just love to hear it.”</p><p>“Well, Jaehyun, I love you.”</p><p>Jaehyun pressed another kiss to your lips and it was lingering, laced with so much love and affection for you. He whispered gentle words on your lips in between the countless kisses for you. “I love you, too. Happy one year.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>blue - for some reason you wanted to do a mini photoshoot with me on this day. you’ve come prepared. there are little plastic butterflies you bought from a dollar store and you’re pining them all to my hair. the pictures turn out fantastic, actually, and i look mystical against the blue sky with my hair waving with bright blue wings. you tell me you love me. i hear it all the time and know you mean it, but for some reason it sounds different this time. like there’s more emotion than ever.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Stay still, babe. You’re making some of the clips fall out.”</p><p>“I could be staying still if I was in bed and still sleeping instead of being woken up to take pictures in some foggy weather.” Jaehyun’s deep chuckle rumbled next to you as you closed your eyes. The way his fingers ran through your hair felt nice, but you wished the feeling was rather in bed as you dozed off.</p><p>By the time he was finished, the sun had come out through the clouds and warmed you up in the chilly morning air. Jaehyun stepped back and cheered when you looked ready for pictures. He had been strongly resisting the urge to kiss you in your sleepy state. He wished he was also back in bed to be able to kiss your sleepy face, but for some reason he had wanted to take pictures of you. Why it had to be at 7AM with blue butterfly clips in your hair, nobody knew. Not even him.</p><p>“Okay, let’s do this!” You groaned tiredly and put your hands out for him to help you from your seat in the grass. His energy was unmatched, and he pulled you into him with such force that you almost crashed into him. “Careful, sleepyhead.” You mumbled that he should have been the one who was careful since he did the pulling, but your boyfriend was bumbling around so excitedly that he didn’t notice.</p><p>“Shouldn’t I be more awake for this? I haven’t even brushed my teeth.”</p><p>“Do you think I care?” To prove his point, Jaehyun placed a lovely kiss on top of your lips and sighed happily before pulling away. “I also think your tired look adds to the mystical look I was going for.”</p><p>You hummed, not really processing any of his words as he sets up an old camera of his. At any time, you could have denied going outside and just staying in bed. It was hard to say what made you come outside to do this in the first place. After thinking back on it more, you probably did it because it was Jung Jaehyun and you could never say no to your boyfriend.</p><p>Jaehyun instructed you on how to pose or stand, with most of his shots being angled upwards so he had the blue sky peeking through behind you. You complied easily. That was mainly because you bribed him into rewarding you with a kiss every time you did something well. That happened to be every ten seconds or so.</p><p>Perhaps an hour was spent taking pictures with the two of you moving around the yard or having to adjust the butterfly clips somewhere else. When you were more awake you suggested you change into an airy dress that might add to the magical look. You spent a little longer than you thought changing into that as Jaehyun was more focused on kissing your shoulders and snuggling into you from behind rather than helping you zip up the dress.</p><p>“I’m hungry.” You pouted while sitting in the grass. Your hands tossed your hair up lightly and Jaehyun quickly shot the picture. He checked it and decided that he was satisfied with his work.</p><p>“Let’s go get you breakfast, then.” He offered his hand out and you graciously took it. You squeezed his hand as a thank you and he kissed your cheek in response. While you ate a random cereal from the cupboard, Jaehyun spent his time carefully undoing the clips from your hair. You swatted him away when he tried to cheekily undo the dress and sent you an impish smile when you complained about it being too early for such an activity.</p><p>“Hey, Jae,” you called while he scavenged the kitchen for his own food. You came back from the room and changed out of the dress. The material started to itch your legs and it would be much more comfortable in your pajamas… which were rather Jaehyun’s clothes instead of yours. He made a noise of acknowledgement and quickly glanced at you. If seeing you look like a fairy in the early morning light made Jaehyun full of wonder, then surely witnessing you in your most comfortable form put him in a state of awe. “Can I see the pictures?”</p><p>He handed you the camera and caged you between himself and the counter as you looked through all the pictures. They turned out very beautifully. The light blue sky was not a bad combination with the cerulean wings laid atop your hair. Your sleepy gaze into the lens made it seem all the dreamier and you didn’t think you were looking at yourself. To be frank, you thought you would have looked more like a mess. Your boyfriend’s eye for art came in handy at bringing out your best features for others to see. When you voiced your observations and compliments, Jaehyun heard none of those as they went through one ear and out the other. He was far too focused on the way your gentle features shone thanks to the light streaming through the window. The light was brighter and warmer compared to earlier in the morning, but Jaehyun thought you looked absolutely heavenly.</p><p>Time stopped once you stop speaking and looked up at him through your lashes. He breathed softly and gazed deeply into your eyes. He spoke softly, just above a whisper. “I love you.”</p><p>This was a familiar phrase. A welcomed one that made you feel warm and at home, but this time it felt different than all the other times. It was different than the first time he said it, when you were crying one night about feeling very stressed and pressured and he was there for you through it all. Different than when he said it before he left for work, soft and intimate and with promise of coming home to give you more affection. Different than when you would dance together in the kitchen at 3AM and sing stupid love songs to each other.</p><p>At this moment, Jaehyun loved you. You felt it stronger than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. indigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>indigo - we had a fight and i’m spending a good hour or two outside because i didn’t want to be around you before i said more hurtful things. you finally come join me and look at the sky. there are no stars, but you can see the moon. for some reason you think the sky looks like a deep shade of blue instead of black, like indigo. we make up and make out in the night. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Goosebumps littered your arms and you remembered to roll your sleeves back down. In the process of getting worked up, you also got heated. Very heated. It felt suffocating and you had rolled your sleeves up in attempts to cool off. It didn’t work, obviously.</p><p>You couldn’t remember the finer details, but it just frustrated you to dwell on it. Something had gone down about how Jaehyun thought you were spending too much time at work because there was this other guy you talked a lot about. Insecurities got the best of you as you pointed out this one girl who had been present at so many of his work functions. She always came up to him even while you were glued to his side and glaring daggers at her.</p><p>Hurtful, and irrational, accusations were flung across the room one after another. It became so much that you stepped out. You couldn’t handle it, hearing all those cutting words as well as saying them. Guilt clawed its way out of your stomach with each jab you took, so you left without another word. You didn’t even go anywhere, just outside. You needed your space and some time to think.</p><p>An hour and a half went by easily as you cleared your head and stared at the sky, trying to find the stars. Just the moon gazed pitifully down at you as your tear stained cheeks glistened in the light. They felt uncomfortable so you used your sleeves to wipe away at them. The harsh material left a stinging burn on your cheeks. You kind of hated how you wished it was the softness of your boyfriend’s hands wiping them away instead. The door opened and shut behind you.</p><p>“No stars?” Jaehyun asked. You weren’t in the mood to look at him, feeling too sad to. He got his answer through you shaking your head. Jaehyun wrapped his jacket around you before you could even shiver. He knew you were cold, and not just on the inside. The two of you continued to stare up at the sky and look for anything other than the moon.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you said first. Jaehyun took a moment to let that settle in before nodding and using an arm to wrap around you.</p><p>“I’m sorry, too.” He finally broke the tension and looked at you first. You followed right after and the pain in his eyes was almost too much to bear. The same was for him. The hurt tone of your voice absolutely broke him. He was glad everything was fixing itself for now. Jaehyun turned back to the night sky the same time as you did. “The sky looks funny tonight.”</p><p>“How so?” He shrugged and rubbed his hand along your arm, trying to warm you up. You pressed further into his side to gain more warmth from his chest. His arms came fully around you and his chest pressed into your back. He placed a kiss on the crown of your head and hummed. Talking was somewhat strange with his chin resting on the top of your head. You wouldn’t change it for the world as the comforting vibrations of his chest as he talked reminded you he was still there for you.</p><p>“No stars. Can’t really see any clouds either.”</p><p>“Light pollution?” He made a noise and held you closer. It was a move he made absentmindedly.</p><p>“Not sure. The sky has a kind of purplish color, though.” Looking up at the sky, he was right. It was very different than the normally dark and ambiguous night sky. Tonight, it looked rather blue… or purple. “Indigo,” he declared. You made a confirming noise and nodded. His chin rubbed against your scalp as you did so. A moment of comfortable silence passed. Once it passed, the both of you began to get antsy. You turned in his arms and he held you just as close as before, if not closer. He hugged your head into his chest for a while longer.</p><p>“Hey.” You leaned back and looked into his eyes. They were full of love and apologies. “Kiss me.”</p><p>And so you did. You reminded him and yourself of your love for each other and he held you there. A different kind of passion blossomed between the two of you. The rest of the night was spent whispering love affirmations to each other in bed and holding each other close. He was just as gentle as he was fierce in making you aware of his devotion to you. You kissed apologies into his skin until the both of you fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. purple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pls don't come after me that it's purple and not the roygbiv ):</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>purple - to celebrate our two-year anniversary, you gave me flowers even though they weren’t my favorites. they were purple cosmos. i pointed out they are usually given on a second wedding anniversary. you proposed to fix that. the ring was hidden within the bouquet of flowers. you knew all along.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Happy two years, Jae.” You hugged Jaehyun from behind and softly massaged the skin of his stomach. He turned around and the look in his eyes filled you to the brim with love. Pure honey seeped from his irises. His smile was sugary sweet even as you kissed him and felt the corners of his lips moving upwards uncontrollably. He repeated the same phrase back and the two of you shared a sweet kiss. You noticed the bouquet of flowers sitting on the table. “You got me flowers?”</p><p>He followed your line of sight and smiled knowingly. “I did. They’re purple cosmos.”</p><p>You accepted the flowers with a sappy smile. “Any reason for the choice?” The cosmos were soft to the touch and their fragrance was faint. Jaehyun kissed your temple as your thumbs softly stroked the petals.</p><p>“Not really. They’re to celebrate two years together.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” You pressed. He smiled knowingly at you and you had to coax more out of him. “I do my research, Jae. Purple cosmos aren’t to celebrate just any two years. They’re for two years into marriage.”</p><p>Your boyfriend feigned surprise, however, you didn’t know he was faking it. “Oh, shoot. Really?”</p><p>“Yes, really. It’s fine, though. They’re very pretty and I love them.” Jaehyun’s hands squeezed your hips.</p><p>“You sure it’s fine? I can fix this.” You looked questionably at him and set the flowers on the table behind him. You didn’t notice that he was shuffling the bouquet over a tad. “After all, I made a pretty egregious error, did I not?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say <em>that</em> big… but you don’t have to buy another bouquet just for this.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Asking him what he meant only added to your confusion as he laughed mysteriously. “Two years, huh? And I got the wrong bouquet?”</p><p>“That you did.”</p><p>A teasing smile rested upon his face this time. “Are you sure we’re not married? After all, you won’t ever let me live it down that I called you my wife…” You laughed at that and shook your head. Of course, you wouldn’t. It was a funny story and there was no way you would pass on the opportunity to tell his and your friends the story if they hadn’t already heard.</p><p>“Please, it was cute. But cut the beating around the bush. What do you mean about not buying another bouquet?” He smiled at you and the silence began to unnerve you. You feared that he might actually go to buy another one just for the sake of it. He’s deliberately gone against your words before and you know the last time wouldn’t be the final occurrence. “Seriously, these things are expensive. Don’t buy me more flowers.” Instead, your boyfriend shook his head.</p><p>Jaehyun took a deep breath and smiled brightly at you. “I said I would fix it, right?” You couldn’t stop happy tears from welling up in your eyes. His hand was just as shaky as it was when he had first told you he wanted to date you. In his fingers he held up a simple ring that had been hiding in the middle of the bouquet. It was strung on one of the stems and hidden just barely so that you’d have to know it was in there beforehand to notice it. “So…  wanna make it the real deal? Will you marry me?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>